


I reached for a love tucked too deep in your heart

by sapphismisimportant



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphismisimportant/pseuds/sapphismisimportant
Summary: One night she was too busy writing lyrics for her group's new album and the next morning she found out she's married to her groupmate and best friend.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! yes, I have posted this before on my other account but I feel that it's not right since that's mostly for other ships. purely au, this was not meant to be taken seriously. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The phone had been ringing all morning. It’s her day off, she doesn’t feel like picking up any calls from work and checking her phone once after waking up is enough when she saw the number. She’s very sure the company already know of her schedule, at least her manager would have told them. She’s exhausted, she went out late last night talking to Seulgi and then met up with the other girls to talk about their new individual projects.

As she was drying her hair and choosing shows to watch on Netflix, her phone once again went off. This time it’s a special ringtone for one of the members.

“It’s way too early to film for Solarsido, Yong.” She said without greeting the girl.

“Byul-ah, why didn’t you pick up?”

“What? This is the first time you called me.”

“The company, Byul-ah and manager unnie has been calling too. We’re waiting for the CEOs right now.”

The younger girl frowned, on both of their off day? What the hell is going on? Did she do something stupid last night? She wasn’t drinking because she was driving and Seulgi didn’t want to drink either. She started thinking about the last couple of days, if she had done something bad.

“Just—just come down to the office okay? I’ll be there in a bit. Do you want me to pick you up?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll pick you up. I just have to change into something decent. Be there in 15, unnie.” The other girl hung up without saying goodbye which was very odd. This must be serious. She checked the groupchat, there was nothing from Wheein or Hyejin but some pictures of Hyejin sleeping next to Ggomo sent last night.

She proceeded to Google herself, her group members and even checked out Dispatch in fear of something be taken out of context.

“What the hell is going on here… There’s literally nothing.” She sighed and walked to her room to change her clothes. There goes her off day, Ko Moon-young and her many fancy dresses can wait.

* * *

She waited outside the older girl’s building after texting her. Hearing how serious she was this morning; she doesn’t think being alone with the girl would be a smart thing to do. She’s going to wait for the girl’s manager to come down with her then maybe she’ll talk. Unfortunately, Yongsun also had the same idea as her. They both seemed to tell their managers to wait for them at the company as Yongun is seen walking alone to Byul’s car. She took a deep breath and opened the car door for Yongsun through her seat.

“Morning, unnie.” She doesn’t usually call her that when they’re not in public or when they’re not filming but the girl seems bothered about something and to be honest that is scary as hell so she’ll do anything to not be yelled at.

“Morning.” She said as she sat down, facing the dashboard. Byul looked at her and waited few seconds before helping her out with her seatbelt, something is definitely on her mind. She must have known something. Should she ask right now or should she do it when they’re at the office? The older girl blushed and looked out the window.

“Byul-ah, let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

The drive was very quiet, neither of them even played any music. They don’t usually talk much in the morning when they’re on their way to work but today it’s different. The silence is different, Yongsun is different. She wonders if something is going on with their contract, they have less than a year left until they have to decide on whether or not they would like to continue signing with RBW, which is definitely not that far. What if Yong had her answer already?

She followed Yongsun from behind, only noticing that she didn’t do her hair and when the heck did she put on a cap which definitely belongs to Byul? She always keeps extra caps in the back seat, in case her hair decided to not cooperate with her.

Their managers are in the meeting room, both with serious expression and a letter in front of them. She frowned again when she realized it’s only her and Yongsun’s managers here. The younger girls’ managers are not here, which means this only involves the two of them. Her manager looks up at her and nodded at the empty seat in front of her. Byul sat down, eyes on unsealed letter. The stamp does not look familiar.

“What’s going on, unnie?” Yongsun spoke up first. Byul looked at her, confused. She didn’t know? Then why was she worried all morning?

“Why did you need us here? Is everything okay? Is it Wheein or Hyejin? Are they okay?” She added.

“Unnie, let them answer one question first.” Byul said, giving her a small smile. Yongsun looked at her and nodded slowly before turning back to the managers.

“We should wait for the CEO.” Yongsun’s manager replied.

“Is it something serious?” Byul asked. Neither answered with words but they both nodded.

“Will this affect the group?”

“Yes.”

She looked at Yongsun besides her who is close to tears. She wanted so badly to ask if there’s something that she did but she knows it’s not the time and knowing Yongsun, it’s probably not her. It’s probably Byul but she’s too oblivious to know what it was.

The CEO, Kim Jin-woo walked in few minutes after. It’s not Do-hoon, so this is not music related things which is even more scary. This is more serious that she anticipated because the man looks like he was in trouble and this man never takes anything lightly. He is not the kind you can simply hang out and have a drink with, that would be Do-hoon. They all sat back down after greeting him and he gave them a small smile without really looking at them.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna figure this out.” He said to the managers and the other staff who came in with him.

“Yongsun, Byul you guys must be confused. I’m so sorry for bothering you on your day off but this is quite urgent and we cannot afford for this to go out to the public. Do you guys know what is going on?”

Both of them shook their heads, he smiled again.

“That’s what I thought. I’m sure it was hard for your managers to explain it to you two.” He took the letter that was handed to him. They still don’t know what the content of the letter was, but they’re sure it is the sole reason why they’re here.

“Do you remember doing anything unusual in Taiwan last year?”

Byul looked at the leader. From her memories, they didn’t do anything unusual at all, they went out eating, shop a bit and spent their free time at the hotel. Yongsun looked like she’s thinking hard too, she seemed tense and Byul wanted to hold her hand but she knows it’s not appropriate in this situation they’re in right now. The wildest thing they did in Taiwan after the concert was they ended up drinking in the two young girls room while watching some bad movie. Yongsun made sure none of them were on their phones to avoid any accidents.

“It’s neither of you guys’ fault. It’s our fault.” Yongsun’s manager spoke up. They turned their head towards the woman.

“What do you mean, unnie? What happened?”

“There was that time when we ordered food and I lost my wallet so Yongsun wanted to pay for the money.”

“Unnie, that’s completely fine with me. You paid me back too, it’s okay. It’s really not a big deal,” Yongsun assured them all, looking at the managers and then the CEO making sure that their managers are not in trouble. The man shook his head and asked her to face her manager back.

“All of us went out looking for it while you guys were in the dressing room, resting. Do you remember signing anything backstage?” Moonbyul’s manager asked. Byul thought for a moment before remembering someone in a formal attire coming in with a clipboard.

“Yeah, something about our safety on stage. Hyejin and Wheein didn’t sign it with us though, they were asleep and the lady said she’ll come back afterwards to get theirs.” Byul replied.

“While we were outside looking for the wallet and was busy with something that was happening on stage, the lady came in.” Yongsun’s manager said.

“W—who is she, really? Was she not working for the venue? She even said she’s a translator, she speaks Korean too.”

Both managers shook their heads and now Yongsun is freaking out again. She slowly looked at the letter that was slid to her. She took it off the brown envelope and slowly too out the contents inside.

Byul thought she has seen every expression there are to be seen when it comes to Yongsun, she spent years with the woman. They've went through many things together, and she spent most of her time watching movies at the woman's house, but today she saw a different and new expression that she has yet to understand. The girl looked up at her, she is a bit shaky and this time Byul did not hesitate but to hold both of her shoulders, caressing them softly. She looked down at Yongsun’s hand and slowly took the envelope from her hand, making sure her other hand is still caressing the girl’s arm.

** Certificate of Marriage **

This certifies that

NAME: MOON BYUL-YI

SEX: Female

DATE OF BIRTH: 1992/12/22

PERSONAL IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: XXXXX

ALIEN RESIDENT CERTIFICATE NUMBER: XXXXX

PASSPORT NUMBER: XXXXX

NATIONALITY: SOUTH KOREA

NAME: KIM YONG-SUN

SEX: Female

DATE OF BIRTH: 1991/02/21

PERSONAL IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: XXXXX

ALIEN RESIDENT CERTIFICATE NUMBER: XXXXX

PASSPORT NUMBER: XXXXX

NATIONALITY: SOUTH KOREA

MOON BYUL-YI AND KIM YONG-SUN

WERE UNITED IN MARRIAGE

“Fuck.”


	2. II

Byul put down the paper and looked at her manager. So many thoughts running through her head, this couldn’t be possible, how can this even happen? She looked at Yong and saw that the girl was very quiet and she’s not looking at anyone. It’s obvious that she’s scared and her hands are trembling. Moonbyul wants so much to take her hand but it’s probably not a good idea after what they just read. 

“How?” She heard a whisper.

“We’re not sure, yet. They must’ve snuck in or—”

“A staff was involved.” Byul finished Yong’s manager sentence. 

“Yes.” 

“Is this even legal?” She pointed at the paper.

“In Taiwan yes.” The CEO answered.

“I mean the fact that we weren’t in a courthouse or anything, how is this legal? We didn’t sign this. This should not be valid, there’s nothing to be scared about, right?”  
“I agree, but if the public knew about this… we cannot solve it here, it’s too risky. It’s a good thing we found the envelope and not any regular staff.” One of the managers said. 

“We can’t have you two going there alone without Wheein or Hyejin either. We have to clear their schedules too, I’ll let them know about it soon. Make it seems like it’s a group vacation, don’t tell anyone a thing.” 

After the CEO left assuring them that there is nothing to worry about and that they’ll figure things out, both of the singers stayed in the meeting room. Their managers left with the CEO, ready to be scolded at again. The other staff couldn’t even look at the them in the eyes, they kept bowing down before walking out of the room. 

Byul turned to Yong who was looking at the door. She sighed and stood up, picking up her wallet and car key. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked the older girl, walking towards the door. 

“Don’t you think we should talk about this?” Yongsun asked, eyes everywhere but at the girl.

“Yeah, we should. But not here, okay? We don’t know who is listening and plus, this seems more personal than ever. We’ll talk but let’s get some food, okay?” Yongsun nodded her head and followed Byul. It’s weird seeing the younger girl like this, she doesn’t usually ask anyone out to eat. It is always someone asking her to eat with them. This must be bothering her too then.

They didn’t talk on their way to Byul’s car, they didn’t greet anyone at all. Both of them are pissed but they can’t show their anger or else things will be out in the open. Byul can feel the tension between them and this reminded her of their first meeting, she can’t stand this feeling, she felt like she’s having hard time breathing.  


She didn’t ask what the girl wants to eat, she assumed she’s not getting an answer anyway. She parked her car behind a convenience store and went out without saying anything. Yongsun didn’t even realize they stopped driving and that the younger girl wasn’t in the car anymore. She’s got so many thoughts in mind, who can she trust now? What will they do? She can’t even say the word married out loud. She is married to one of her closest friends without even knowing about it. How can she even face the girl right now?

As if she can hear her, the girl appeared in the driver seat again, handing her a white plastic bag. She took a peek inside and it was filled with cup ramen, sandwiches and canned drinks. She frowned and looked at the other girl.

“Are you going somewhere?” 

“Hm?” Moonbyul replied, eyes on the road.

“Why did you buy so many things? Who are you meeting? We need to talk about this, Byul-ah.” She didn’t reply to the girl’s concern for few seconds, her eyes focused on the traffic in front of her until she started noticing that there weren’t as many cars, she turned her head towards the girl.

“I know, and we will. I’ll take you to my favorite spot. There’s no one around I don’t think since it’s not the weekend.” She finally replied. 

“Where?” 

“You’ll see.”

Yongsun sighed and put the plastic bag in the bag seat before turning on the radio. A sad melancholy song started playing and she wanted to change it but for some reason it fits her mood. 

She noticed that Byul seemed to think the same way too. She doesn’t talk back like usual, no jokes coming out of her, but Yong knows she’s not mad either. She’s probably tired from rehearsal for their comeback. She heard the girl sighed and turned her head, Byul is moving her head left and right, her left hand on her neck.  


“Both hands on the wheel, Byul-ah.” She said, using her own hand to put the girl’s hand back on the steering wheel and started massaging the back of the girl’s neck. She can feel how tense the girl is, this whole thing must be stressful and to add to that, she also had her radio show last night. Yong felt bad that she didn’t realize how hard this must be on her too but Byul being Byul, she doesn’t really like to take things too seriously. She remembers Byul saying it takes more energy to get mad than to relax before.

“Did you not get some rest? What time did you sleep last night?” Yongsun asked as she kept massaging the girl’s neck, feeling how stiff it is. 

“Tsk. You’re like a mom right now with all your questions.” She giggled and rolled her eyes. “I slept at 4, I planned on sleeping all day today.” 

“Gosh you fool. How many times do I have to tell you to go straight to bed after your radio show? You’re always on your phone with your games.” She pressed her middle finger and thumb harder on the girl’s neck. 

“Ow! Is that how you treat your wife, unnie?” She replied jokingly but the realized immediately after that she fucked up.

“Sorry.” She whispered. 

Yongsun put down her hand and faced the road again. She shouldn’t have been mad at her, and in all honesty, she’s not. She just doesn’t know how to feel right now. She’s equally the victim here but how can she be so calm and how can she joke around as if their career and life aren’t in jeopardy? 

“Yong.” She heard her name being called, softly. She slowly turned her head towards the voice who is now staring at an open field. She didn’t realize the car has stopped moving. 

“Yong.” Moobyul called her again, this time louder. 

“It’s going to be okay, Yong. We’ll figure it out. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Focus on yourself first, eat up. Knowing how you are when you’re stressed out, you must’ve skipped breakfast today.” The girl added while unpacking the sandwich. She saw the girl hand offering the food but she can’t seem to move a muscle which let the girl to reach for her hand and make her grab the sandwich. 

Everything will be okay. She kept repeating that words in her head, hoping that she’ll finally believe it. It’s not okay right now, not at all and she doesn’t understand how Byul doesn’t seem scared at all but she trusts her, maybe it will be okay. She looked at the younger girl once again, who is now taking a bite out of her sandwich before looking back at her. She mouthed ‘eat’ at her, gave her a small smile and finally put on some music. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Stay safe and take care, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story, won't be more than 5 chapters I don't think so i'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and pls leave your thoughts! Have a nice day and stay safe everyone.
> 
> Title is from Gods by Angel Haze


End file.
